1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brushes, and particularly to a brush suitable for use while bathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide brushes having long handles, an example of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,575, issued Mar. 11, 1969, to A. Petersen, for facilitating the washing of ones back during bathing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,611, issued Feb. 3, 1976, to L. Locher, discloses another example of such a brush intended for use in the care and cleaning of the body, and particularly for body massage, which employs a curved handle having a gripping portion at one end and bristles disposed at the other end of the handle.
It is also generally known to provide brushes with retainers for holding a cloth, and the like, for use during dusting and similar functions. Examples of such arrangements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 682,258, issued Sept. 10, 1901, to S. Jensen; and 3,034,165, issued May 15, 1962, to F. S. Christian. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,275, issued Nov. 11, 1924, to M. J. Pringle, discloses a window washing and cleaning brush which permits a cleaning cloth to be draped over the brush head, while U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,192, issued Mar. 29, 1921, to O. L. Lance, discloses a brush provided with an arrangement for removably retaining a steel-wool scrubbing pad, and the like, within the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,281, issued May 26, 1931, to P. A. Cross, discloses a long handle brush having a removable handle arrangement, while U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,075, issue Feb. 4, 1930, to G. Edwards, discloses a combined massage and bath brush wherein the brush itself is straped onto the body of the user so as to be selectively moved over the surface of the body while in direct contact therewith.